


Laundry

by water_bby



Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Drabble, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: “Try the laundry basket.  And pray.”A drabble for the prompt: summer clothes.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823578
Kudos: 26
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Laundry

“Kakashi! Have you seen my favorite shorts?”

“Try the laundry basket. And pray.”

“Why?”

“Why, what?”

“Why the laundry basket, and why pray?”

“Ah. Naruto offered to do the laundry. I don’t know if he did it or not.”

* * *

“Those aren’t your favorite shorts. In fact, those aren’t your shorts.”

“No, they are my favorite pair of your shorts. Naruto had not started the washing machine. The good news is that I was able to pull your silk shirts out before starting the machine.”

“It’s time for a new lesson on doing laundry.”

“Or just don’t let him do it.”


End file.
